Rush
by MiamiBabe
Summary: My first attempt at smut with my favorite couple. This is for you LisaBabe! Losing control isn't always a bad thing! I hope you all enjoy it!


**

* * *

**

_**A/N:** This is my first feeble attempt at smut. I love to read it, but I've never been able to write it. Then we were asked to give back by writing some smut for our resident smut queen's birthday. I had to raise my hand and give it a try. Unfortunately, my muse checked out and RL played ping-pong with me, so I didn't get this out in time. I hate breaking my promises, so here it is. _

_LisaBabe this is for you. Just a small token of thanks for all of the wonderful smut you write for us J It's pretty tame and not that great, but the sentiment behind it is heartfelt. I hope you enjoy it! _

_And Stayce thanks for your patience and help in getting this piece in shape. I couldn't do this without you! _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Rush_**

**_By Luisa (MiamiBabe)_**

It was the middle of the night and she was sitting in a dark cab of an SUV with the Man of Mystery. They were on a rundown street in a crappy part of town, waiting for some loser skip to show up. It had been two hours since they had gotten here and they hadn't spoken more than ten words to each other. This was standard for Ranger, not so much for her. She was feeling on edge, which never leads to anything good.

She was tired, hungry and her ass was asleep. It also didn't help that she was in a state from being so close to him. She kept glancing at the clock on the dash hoping that time would go by faster. If she didn't get out of here soon, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions.

There is only so much one woman can take. She cut her eyes towards him.

Geez…who would blame her if she jumped him and ripped his clothes off and had her way with him? Look at him, he was perfect.

"Babe you're looking a little crazy there."

She hadn't expected him to speak, so the sound of his voice made her jump. She began to blush from her reaction and the feeling of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She just hoped his ESP wasn't working today.

In order to deflect any questions, she responded with a smartass quip. "Not all of us have that Zen crap down like you do."

He chuckled. "You never disappoint Babe."

She was punchy and didn't know what came over her, but before she knew what she was doing, she crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. She wasn't in the mood to be his entertainment.

He growled low. "Babe, don't stick that out unless you intend to use it."

"Who said I don't intend to use it?" She clapped her hand over her mouth as the words spilled out. She was shocked at her boldness. Where the hell had that come from?

That was it! He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her across the console, landing her in his lap and before she had a chance to react, he kissed her roughly and passionately to the point that he took her breath away. He plunged his tongue into her mouth possessively, tired of dancing around his feelings for her. He threw caution to the wind and in that one kiss told her things he had never been able to tell her before.

She was shocked at first and was just kind of letting it happen to her. But when his tongue thrust into her mouth, it was as if a fire ignited from within and her brain jumpstarted. She'd been dreaming of this moment for so long that she just let herself go. She kissed him with abandon. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her. Afraid that if she let go of him, he'd disappear. They had both worked themselves up into a frenzied state, each pulling the other's clothes off, both desperate to feel the other's skin against their own.

An alarm was going off in her head. She knew this wasn't a smart idea, but she ignored it. The truth was that there was nothing holding her back anymore. She and Joe had a long talk a few weeks back and they both finally conceded that although they loved each other, it wasn't the forever kind of love. They promised to stay in each other's lives and always be friends. Joe had hinted that he knew about how she felt about Ranger, but she brushed it off knowing that nothing would come of it.

She didn't know what this meant but she was tired of denying herself the man that she loved. She needed to feel him on her and in her. She didn't really give a damn about the future or the consequences at this moment. She was going to enjoy every single minute with him and she'd pick up the pieces tomorrow.

Ranger was pulling away from the kiss as they both needed to catch their breath. He leaned his head against her forehead and panted, "Dios me vuelves loco."

Stephanie pulled her head back enough to look into his eyes without losing contact with his body. She looked at him confused. She didn't know a lot of Italian, but the words were familiar enough that she actually thought she understood him.

"I make you crazy?" She asked in an incredulous voice.

He was amazed that she still didn't understand the effect she had on him. How could she not know? He looked her straight in the eyes, nodded and with his voice filled with love and affection, he replied, "100 certifiable."

It had been a couple of really tough weeks. Her mom hadn't missed an opportunity to tell her what a mistake she'd made with Joe and that she'd lost her chance at a 'normal' life. With Ranger disappearing and her mother's nagging, her self-esteem was at an all time low and she took his comment negatively.

"I…I don't understand?" She said with unshed tears filling her eyes to the brim.

He grabbed her face with both hands and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. When he saw the tears, he knew that she hadn't understood.

He gently wiped the tears that were slowly trailing down her cheeks and then placed his finger over her lips to stop her from speaking.

"Babe, you misunderstood. I didn't mean it in a bad way. What I meant was that I can't seem to control myself around you anymore. Whenever, I'm with you all I want to do is bury myself in you and make you mine."

She gasped as his words sunk in. Could she have heard him correctly? Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"I…I don't understand?" Geez…I'm just Ms. Eloquence.

He chuckled. "You already said that."

"Please don't tease me Ranger. What are you trying to say?"

He was in new territory. He'd never had a problem sweet talking women but this was different. He'd screwed up with her so many times before with all his half truths and qualifiers. And now he didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her, but the truth was that he was scared that she didn't want him in the same way. That he'd lost his chance and it was too late to fix it.

He mentally chastised himself. Suck it up Carlos. Stop being such a pussy and make the first move.

"Okay, but I need to ask you a question before I go on."

She nodded and said, "Okay."

"What about Morelli?" He hesitantly whispered.

She blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Could it be he hadn't heard? He'd been out of town for over a month, but she was sure he'd heard the news. It was the talk of the town.

"Don't you already know?" She asked surprised.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in over a month. When I left, I told Tank that I needed some time off and that I wasn't to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. I took your advice and spent time with my family and Julie. I just got back tonight and I was on my way to see you when Tank called me that we got a line on Murphy. We're short a couple of guys, so I told him I'd take the first shift and that's when I called you and asked you to join me."

"You were coming to see me before going to the office?"

He smiled. "Yeah I was coming to see you. I couldn't wait another minute to see your face." He said while he gave her butterfly kisses, "now will you answer my question, please?"

Damn him. He knew she could never resist him when he said please. She tried to give him her Burg glare but it didn't work, she was too dazed from his words and kisses to get the right effect.

He chuckled and said, "Babe."

"Alright already, stop being so pushy. What do you want to know about Morelli?" She asked innocently.

She didn't know why she was stalling. The truth is she'd wanted to tell him all night. But after hearing his words, she was scared. She couldn't use Joe as an excuse to hold him off anymore and the truth was now that their make out session had cooled down some, she was having second thoughts. She didn't think she would survive making love with him now, and then hearing him tell her that his life still doesn't lend itself to relationships.

"Stephanie?" He was starting to freak out. Had Morelli finally smartened up and asked her to marry him? Had she said yes? Why was she stalling? He knew why, because he wasn't going to like what he heard.

He was working himself up so much that he almost missed it when she said, "We broke up?"

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in. "You broke up?"

She couldn't look at him. Scared at what she would see in his eyes or worse what she wouldn't see in his eyes, so she just nodded.

"When?"

"A week after you left."

"For good?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"How do you know?" He asked.

His sharp tone made her bristle and she felt herself go from vulnerable to rhino in less than ten seconds. He had some nerve questioning her like that?

She tried to push herself away from him, but he wouldn't let her budge.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

He gently tightened his grip around her waist and said, "No."

"Let go of me you big bully!" She shouted as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

He ignored her squirming and asked again, "How do you know?" This time his voice sounded different. Stephanie couldn't place the emotion, but she knew that she had to answer him.

"Because this time we both know the truth," she said.

His heart was pounding. "What truth is that?"

"That we love each other but we're not _in love _with each other. That we both are looking for different things in life and that we were better off as friends," she said. No way was she going to tell him that it was also because Joe knew that she was in love with Ranger. Her reaction after the shooting had confirmed any doubts he had about that subject.

"How come you didn't call me?" He asked hurt in his voice.

She snorted. "And say what? 'Hi Ranger, you left without saying goodbye and I haven't heard or seen you in a few weeks but I thought you'd want to know I called it quits with the man that was probably my last chance at having a normal life.' Geez Ranger, I wonder why I didn't do that."

She shook her head. Even the smartest of men can be so dense sometimes.

"Besides it seemed like I was the last person you wanted to hear and see after the Scrog fiasco. You left so fast, it's a miracle I still don't have the tread marks on my back." She said sadly.

He winced. She was right, he acted like an ass. He'd overheard two of the cops at Pinos gossiping about Steph declaring her love for Joe minutes after the shooting. They were placing bets on how long it would take Joe to get her down the aisle. In his heart, he knew that the story must have been taken out of context, but his mind was in survival mode so he called Tank told him he was out and not to call unless it was a dire emergency. He'd questioned him about Steph and Ranger gave him a flippant answer that Morelli could watch over her for a change.

He felt like such an idiot. He knew that things weren't always what they seemed and that all of the facts had to be gathered before coming to a conclusion, but his bruised heart and ego blinded him and he left without a word to her. He now saw how much his hasty departure had hurt her.

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Babe. I wasn't thinking. I just needed to get away, but trust me that you were on my mind every day."

Her eyes had filled to the brim again, but she was fighting the tears back determined not to cry anymore. "Then why didn't you call after you left?"

"I didn't want to get in the way of your happiness. I told myself that if Morelli was who you really wanted, I wasn't going to poach anymore. You deserved to be happy."

"What the hell made you think that he was the one who was going to make me happy? Huh?"

He shrugged. "I heard that you finally told him you loved him. I figured the events in your apartment had opened your eyes to what was in front of you and you'd made your decision."

She shoved his shoulder. "You can be really stupid sometimes. You know that, right?"

He nodded.

"For your information, I did tell him that I finally figured out that I loved him but what I didn't tell him was that I also figured out that I was _in love_ with you…you idiot." Shit! She didn't mean to let that slip out.

His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. "Say it again," he demanded.

She was blown away by what she saw in his eyes. Unbridled love for her, so she said it again, "I love you."

His mouth came crashing down on hers. He was touching her everywhere, not able to get enough of her. He possessed her with his mouth and in between kisses, he said, "Mia."

She felt a rush of heat go through her body as she heard that one word. She knew she should be mad at being claimed as someone's possession, but she felt the same primitive feeling for him, so she whispered, "only if your mine."

"Always. I'm never letting you go again. I love you Babe."

She tensed up and waited to hear the qualifiers she had become accustomed to over the years but they never came.

He'd been watching her. He knew what she was waiting for, but he was done running. He'd been given a second chance with her and he wasn't going to make the same stupid mistakes again. He was grabbing the prize and holding on tight. "No qualifiers Babe, just…I love you."

He then grabbed a handful of her hair and slightly pulled back on it so that her head would tilt up and enable him to capture her lips. He gave her another bone melting kiss. The action ignited the fire within her again and she melted into him as if she was trying to crawl into his skin. She couldn't get enough of him. She needed him, fast and hard. She wanted to know that this was real and that she was finally getting what she had always wanted but was too scared to even dream about.

She'd lost reason. She didn't care where she was or who saw, all she wanted was to have him buried inside of her. They were still half naked from their first round, so she started to pull off the rest of their clothes.

He tried to slow her down. Tell her that they should take this somewhere else, but she didn't want to hear it. She was a woman on a mission and nothing and no one was going to stop her until she got what she wanted.

"No Ranger. I don't care where we are. I need you buried in me now. I know that you like to take your time and go slowly but what I need from you right this minute is for you to take me fast and hard. I need for you to fuck me right here and right now."

Her words unhinged him. Listening to her demand that he fuck her made him lose all control. He reached for her panties and ripped them off of her in one swift movement.

"Please Ranger now."

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moved it in the same rhythm she was rocking her hips against him. He reached down with one of his hands and teasingly rubbed his fingers from her clit to her ass as if he was using a feather while he used the other hand to unbutton his pants.

She pushed the hand he was using to undress with out of the way and took over. She was desperate. She yanked so hard the buttons flew off his pants. She wiggled back a bit to get enough room to push his pants down.

He lifted his ass from the seat to make it easier to get them down his legs. When she saw his dick fully erect underneath her wet core, she licked her lips in anticipation of what she'd do to it later, but right now she had other ideas.

She grabbed his dick and rubbed his tip softly against her clit and then back and forth against her entrance before she impaled herself onto his erection in one swift move.

She was so hot for him that she came instantly, crying out his name. She squeezed her walls around his dick and he growled, "Babe if you keep that up, I'm not going to last long."

"Who said anything about long right now? We can save that for later. What I want right now is for you to fuck me hard and fast remember?"

"Babe."

He pushed the seat back and before she knew it, he had flipped them over without pulling out of her and now he was pumping into her for everything he was worth.

He grabbed her hips and shifted her angle so that he could go even deeper into her. She felt like heaven to him. He'd dreamed about being inside of her like this so many times that he couldn't believe it was finally happening, let alone where it was happening. But like Steph, he'd lost reason and he just wanted to hear her scream his name as she came around him.

He could see that she was about to go over the edge and he started to spur her on, "that's it mi amor, come for me. I want you to scream my name when you come."

"Ranger…Don't stop! Oh my God…Ranger!!!!!!" He felt her walls squeeze around him as she screamed his name over and over again.

He slowed his strokes down and began whispering to her in Spanish. She wasn't sure what he was saying but the sound of his voice and the gentle brushing of his lips against her ears was driving her crazy.

He was almost on the edge. He tilted her to the side and began driving into her with more urgency, building towards his orgasm as her movements were perfectly synced to his. He could see that she was close to coming again, so he reached down and gently teased her clit as he continued to slam into her.

He felt her walls squeezing him and this time he was ready to come with her. He began to thrust into her harder and faster, stroking her clit at the same rhythm and right as he saw her lose control, he pinched her clit and he emptied himself into her as he captured her screams in a mind blowing kiss.

He slowed his rhythm down and gentled his kisses until they both collapsed from exhaustion. He pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Te amo Stephanie. Tengo mucho tiempo perdido que necesito recobrar. Así que prepárate porque apenas estamos empezando. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te voy hacer venir hasta que no sepas tu nombre."

"I don't know what you're saying but if the look in your eyes has anything to do with it, I can't wait to find out what you have in store for me."

He chuckled. "Patience Babe, but I think we better get dressed before the next shift shows up."

She had the decency to blush now that she'd had three Ranger induced orgasms. She couldn't believe she'd lost control like that. No one had ever made her feel such need before.

She buried her face in his neck, embarrassed by her actions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He gently asked her.

She shook her head. "That's it! I've finally become my mother's worse nightmare. I'm a slutty nymphomaniac. I can't even wait to get a room."

He let out one of his beautiful full on laughs. "Hey don't talk bad about the woman I love. Besides, I like this new side of you."

She slugged him in the arm. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do," she said as she gave him a beautiful sated smile.

He thought she was falling asleep, when she asked him, "Say it again, Ranger."

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and with all of the love and affection he felt for this woman he pledged his heart to her.

"Te adoro. Dime que siempre serás mía."

She crinkled her forehead. "What did you say?"

"I said that I adore you and then I asked you to tell me that you'll be mine forever."

"Forever?"

He whispered, "Yes Babe, forever."

She looked into his eyes and without any hesitation, she said, "Yes."

The End.

_I love you Stephanie. I have a lot of lost time to make up for. So get ready because we are just getting started. When I take you home, I'm going to make you come until you forget your own name._


End file.
